


Like Wildfire

by PaperAnn



Series: PaperAnn's Kink Bingo 2017 Works [19]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn, Awkward Sexual Situations, Blow Jobs, Comedy, Coming Out, Exhibitionism, F/M, Gabriel Being Gabriel, LITERALLY, M/M, Minor Ruby/Sam Winchester, Minor Ruby/Sam/Original Female Character, Multi, Newbie Sam, Pining, Porn Video, Porn With Plot, Pornstar Gabriel, Sam Can't Act, Secret Relationship, Supernatural Kink Bingo 2017, Supportive Ruby, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Voyeurism, non-explicit threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-21 03:06:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12448389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperAnn/pseuds/PaperAnn
Summary: Drowning in student debt, Sam’s friend Brady mentions doing porn in passing. On a whim, Sam sends his resume, but never in a million years expected to get an interview, then hired by the renowned company who created the Casa Erotica franchise!  He randomly meets Gabriel on the set, (who’s always been at the top of his jerk-off list) yeah, Sam’s starstruck, this seems too good to be true.Then, reality comes crashing down. Sam left his resume open so he’d get lots of work. But...he’s gay. And he can’t keep a boner on set! While Ruby helps him through the first filming with on-the-fly suggestions, Sam’s defeated until a certain someone steps in and gives him incentive AKA a ‘prize.’ The chance to filmwith Gabriel.It’s all Sam’s ever wanted—The only reason Sam can make it through the damn threesome is because Gabriel’s hungry eyes never leave his from behind the camera.  There are times it looks like he’s gonna jump out, and fuck, if Sam doesn’t wish Gabriel was the one in bed with him instead...





	Like Wildfire

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SPN Kink Bingo 2017  
> Square Filled: Voyeurism 
> 
> Massive thanks to my babe [SPNgreeneyes](http://archiveofourown.org/users/spngreeneyes) for beta reading this fic and helping me out with a portion of my fills! It takes a village, right? Love you, babe!!
> 
> **Ann's Note:** This is a little sneak-peak of the beginning of a future long!fic I’ll be posting soon :D Hope you enjoy the teaser and the smut  <3

Sam had gone over the script two million times.  He’d studied it with the intensity he’d studied for the bar exam, which was ridiculous.  Hell, he didn’t even have any _real_ lines.  None whatsoever.  It was just sex; he _had_ to remind himself of that.  Why was he so jittery?

Probably because he’d let some of his stupid ass friend talk him into this.  He didn’t have the grace to be a stripper, so Brady’s genius idea was—hey!  Why not try porn?!  And on some whim, Sam had sent out a resume.  He had never, _ever_ in a million years expected to get a response, let alone a call back and an interview from a company this renowned and huge!

They created the Casa Erotica franchise, they were a brand all by themselves, and somehow Sam actually managed to land a role.  And now he was terrified he was going to fuck it up.

But…he _had_ to remember, this was supposed to be easy.

They’d made it easy for him on purpose, and he knew it.  It was a dumbed-down scene, probably just another video for their website, where Sam played a hooker who showed up to please a demanding and mouthy client.  He literally just had to follow direction.  That was it.

Sam could do this, he _knew_ that he could.

Sitting in the hair and makeup chair was surreal, he didn’t know how much work went into getting ready when you were just…getting naked.  The woman painting his face was cheery and kind enough, making small talk to ease his nerves.

Sam could see out of the corner of his eye as they set up the scene that looked like a motel room, and he could see his costar.

Naturally, being the research nerd that he was, he knew that the company had “regulars,” a cast of normal hires, and their own team of all stars who they used throughout different films and videos.  He recognized this woman right off the bat to be Ruby.  And (once again) due to his research—he knew damn well _she_ wasn’t going to pull any punches.

Her whole persona was bad-girl.  She was edgy, experimental and who knew how she’d gotten cast in something so…vanilla with someone like him.  A nobody, probably cast because of his photos.  It almost worried Sam, because what if she went off script?  Was that a thing?  Pornography improv?  He gulped and turned back to the mirror.

“Don’t worry, she’ll play nice today,” a voice startled him while the stylist was searching for product and he jerked around to see…

Holy shit!

It was Gabriel.

Like, _Gabriel_ , Gabriel.  The biggest (in _all_ areas) name and the biggest star they had on deck!  He was the face of the Casa Erotica series, the lead in the new—fuck, Sam needed to cool it.

Sam was taken aback and a little star struck, not being prepared for this actor just roaming around backstage before Sam’s first role begin filming.  He swallowed hard, trying to alleviate his nerves and come up with something, _anything_ , to say.

“Play nice, huh?  How do you know that?”  Sam’s chuckle was so forced, it was embarrassing.  “From what I’ve heard, that’s not her strong suit.  Ruby’s kind of intimidating.”

“Yeah.”  Gabriel helped himself and plopped down in one of the chairs next to Sam with a mischievous grin, “But if you’re stressed, seems she’ll do all the work for you.  At least that’s what it looked like when I glanced over the scene.  First day, right?”

“It is, my name’s Sam.”  He hoped his hand wasn’t shaking when he reached out to introduce himself.  “Any tips?”

“Gabriel.”  His grasp was firm and lingered a bit before he crossed his arms and looked thoughtful.  “Just remember, it’s all acting.  I think the Boss chose Ruby for you because she’ll hold the reins, then you and that hot bod’ll just be along for the ride.  You’re eye candy, she’s doing the heavy lifting.  But!  Ruby’s got an ego the size’a Texas. _Don’t_ let her seduce you.”

With a roll off his eyes, Sam admitted, “I doubt that’ll happen.”

While he hadn’t listed it on the application, just because he wanted to make himself as marketable as possible, he was gay.  Sure, he’d been with women before which was why Sam figured he wouldn’t have a problem working and filming scenes with them.  But there was a snowball’s chance in hell he’d be any falling in love with a female costar.

He hadn’t noticed that Gabriel had gone silent and was now watching him, considering him with interest and a very intense curiosity.  Sam tilted his head and smiled, wondering just what he found so intriguing.

“Just lemme know if you need any help, kid.  I’m always around for advice.  Don’t think about it too hard, just let it happen.  It’s work, you know?  At the end of the day, that’s all it is.” Gabriel offered and hopped off the chair when the stylist came back to add some finishing touches.  “Really no different than any other job, people just get in a tizzy because it’s sex.  But let’s be honest, what’s wrong with getting paid for sex?”

With a pat on the back, Gabriel left him with the words of, “Go get ‘em, tiger.”

Even after his exit, the warmth from his hand lingered from under the light robe Sam was wearing.  He couldn’t help but think about Gabriel’s words, his advice—   
  
And _then_ …there was the little fact that he’d been jerking off to Gabriel and his work ever since Sam discovered he was gay.  Fuck, was it hard to stay, well, _not-hard_ around him because of his stupid crush and the guy being his number one spank-bank fantasy.

So there was that little fun tidbit of information.

All things considered, Sam felt pretty damn good about how their interaction had gone, and that he hadn’t completely made a fool of himself.  Considering his ridiculous infatuation.  That gave him something to work with, some motivation and fuel.  Sam had someone in his corner and things were looking up.

\-------------------------

As soon as Sam heard the words, “Rolling!” everything came crashing down.

Holy fuck, it was a hot mess and there was no one to blame but Sam, himself.

Sam was stiff, he was awkward, and every one of those bare-minimal lines felt like he was reading off ingredients from the back of a cereal box.  No matter how seductive Ruby was, or how she coaxed him or touched him, he could _not_ get an erection!

Every _five_ seconds, they were yelling, “Cut!”

Then, every _ten_ seconds they were calling in the fluffer.

It was mortifying.

Sam even heard the director hissing to some of the staff, “Would it be totally un-PC if we switched up the role and made his character mute?!  Is that a kink—?” and Sam felt himself _dying_ inside.

Ruby grabbed his bicep and yanked him into their own little bubble, presumably to yell at him and he was ready for the tongue lashing.  Hell, he was already wincing, bracing for impact, because he knew he deserved it for wasting everyone’s time.  Why did he do this?  What was he even here?!  Why—?!

Instead, she surprised him with a sincere, “Okay.  What part is it?  Is it the crew that’s getting to you?  Is it the cameras panning in too close?  Hell, is it the script?  Tell me, and I _can_ help.”

“I…” he gaped openly, because she was genuinely concerned.  He shrugged his shoulders and admitted shamefully, “Well…the cameras don’t help, but that’s not really it…“ he looked her in the eyes, because what did he have to lose at this point?  His dignity?  Hah, that was long gone.  Sam was basically at rock bottom.  “To get this job, I didn’t really mark my preferences right.  I said I’d do it all, because I _really_ needed the money to pay back my student loan debts…”

“Okay,” she nodded along, taking in every word, “So is something triggering you?  Like, does someone ordering you around bother you?”

“No.  I’m…” he groaned out the confession in defeat, “I’m gay.  I thought I’d be able to do this, but it’s…the lights are so bright, I can’t pretend, it’s like…”

“Well, why don’t you fuck me in the ass?  I‘ll stick to the script, stay behind you with all my bossy bad-girl lines, you don‘t have to see any girly bits, then I‘ll bend over and we do anal.” Ruby suggested, as casual as can be.  “Would that help?  Hell, I’ll do reverse cowgirl.  Even better!”

As if he couldn’t be more shocked by the events of today, he blurted out, “You’d really do that?  You’re not just gonna call me a wimp and order me to get my shit together?”

“Hey, this is tough when you start!”  Ruby reached out and squeezed his arm, smiling softly and they were totally having a moment, even though they were both buck-ass naked.  “Do you think that’d work?  I’m _not_ offended, Sammy.  Just think of some dude.  And play it up.  As long as you’re dramatically sweating, moaning and we get a cum shot in there somewhere, it’s a wrap.  You game?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Sam said, his conviction growing with each affirmation.  “I can do this.  Thank you, Ruby!”  He didn’t know why, maybe it was because he felt so hopeless and everything suddenly turned around for the better, but he took the woman into his arms and wrapped her in a hug.

She laughed and punched him in the shoulder, complaining, “You got the baby oil all over me.  Let’s get our make-up touched up and then we’ll implement the new game plan, all right?”

Sam nodded and followed her to the stylists on the edge of the set, listening in as Ruby assured the director they had a talk and they were good.  Sam had more confidence now, too.  Mostly because Ruby had shown a little bit of her human side.  She was someone who cared, there was an innate form of trust between them, and—yeah—Ruby _was_ a professional (and a problem solver) who treated it like a job.

He _had_ to keep remembering that.

Then, out of the corner of his eye, watching the scene unfold, Sam also caught sight of the “dude” he _would_ be imagining while they filmed.  Sam didn’t know if it was a turn-on that Gabriel was scoping things out or not, but it was _definitely_ happening.

Which meant he couldn’t fuck up anymore, he’d run out of chances—he knew that—but everything Ruby had outlined in her plan made sense, it was completely do-able.  Dammit, Sam was going to get through this if it was the last thing he did!

\--------------------

It only took three more takes ( _thank God_ ) Ruby’s idea worked!  Sam, himself, had no idea how the hell it would come together because it was so shoddy at first, what kind of footage was even usable, but they assured him that it was a wrap.

The relief was something epic—the kind that washed over him was a million times better than whatever kind of orgasm they managed to get on film.  And because of that (the _relief_ , not the orgasm) he found himself chasing Ruby down to her car much after dark.

Sam had no idea how much time had past since they began filming, but apparently it was coming up on eleven and to make sure he wasn’t violently assaulted with pepper spray, he shouted out her name.

Ruby jerked around to face him in surprise, looking like a whole different person—her face scrubbed of the glamorous makeup and her hair in a messy bun rather than the tousled curls.  Another thing that surprised him was the thick black-rimmed glasses perched atop her nose.  She had a cigarette poised in her fingers, and Sam was glad he’d called out to her, otherwise he was pretty sure that would’ve wound up gouging and burning his retina.

“Hey!” Sam tried to be as approachable as possible as he jogged to catch up.

“Heya,” she returned, taking a deep inhale as she waited.  “Uh.  What’s up?”

“I just—” Sam stammered out, trying not to seem like a creep or a stalker, “ _Really_ wanted to thank you for getting me through today.  Fuck, I was so nervous.  Anyone else would’ve kicked me to the curb, but you genuinely helped.  I can’t begin to thank you for working with me, not making fun of me, and just...being a great co-worker, I guess.”

“We both wanna get that paycheck, right?”  Ruby tried to brush it off and took another deep inhale of the menthol, “I think production’s gonna churn out a _really_ good product.  The camera loves you.  Just gotta find your groove, you know?  You’re getting there, kid.”

“Um, about that…” Sam’s eyes dropped to the cement before he met her wide brown eyes.  “Can you…keep the gay thing a secret?  For now?  Like…I don’t know.  I’m not really _out_.  And I don’t want them to limit me to certain projects.  I think your advice helped, and I can work through any scenes, just…you know.”

Once more, she studied him, but this time she burst out laughing.  “Wait!  Let me get this straight…you don’t mind people _seeing you in porn_ , but you’re not _out of the closet_?  How the hell does that work?  Hold up!  Let me make sure I’m getting this right!  If they ‘ask you to do a gay porno’ you will, because they asked you.  Even though that’s all you want to do in the first place?!”

“Hey!” he snapped indignantly.  “It’s complicated, okay?  And, yeah, I could use that as an excuse!  I just…Ruby, I’m buried up to my eyeballs in debt.  Soon as I met with the boss and he was talking about the figures you guys can pull if you work hard—work smart?  I _need_ this.  I need to do whatever they want me to do, I need—”

Ruby reached out and placed a single finger on his lips.  “Shhh.  I get it.  You’re in transition.  Helluva way to make that transition but okay.  Whatever.  I’ll keep your secret.  And I’m glad that I could help you out today, if that’s what you were getting at, too.”

“I was,” Sam deflated around the words.  “I came for a thank you and the request, I didn’t mean—”

“Well,” Ruby took another deep drag from the cigarette and flicked the butt across the asphalt, “Consider it done!  And it was nice working with you, Sammy!  There’s a good chance we’ll be paired together in the future, depending on how many views the vid gets.  We’ll know stats once it goes up.”  With a wink and a wave, she continued on her way.

He lingered a bit longer before he began backtracking towards his car.

At least Sam knew, no matter how much she harassed him, that she would keep his secret.  Ruby literally had saved him today.  Hopefully, the way she turned around the clusterfuck of a shoot was enough for him to get another call, but he wasn’t going to hold his breath.

So breaking the seal had officially happened.

That was a step in the right direction.  Even though Sam felt like his first steps landed him on his fucking face with a concussion.  He was lucky enough to make a friend who hauled him back up.

Sam exhaled sharply as he went back towards the lot he’d parked in.

On his way, he heard a familiar voice call out, “Not bad, after the pep talk!” and it made him freeze in his tracks.

Gabriel was strutting in the same direction as he was, and Sam could only pray that he hadn’t overheard the conversation with Ruby.  Instead, he hung his head, a bit ashamed and shrugged his shoulders.

“It was a rough start,” he admitted, once their paths lined up and they were side by side.  “But Ruby helped out.  Lit the fire under my ass—”

“Or, inside _hers_ ,” Gabriel quipped and wiggled his eyebrows.  “Why the switch-up?  Not like anyone minded, it even upped the ante a little.  But there was _definitely_ some off-script-ness happening.”

Sam paused suspiciously and couldn’t help but ask, “And do you read _all_ the scripts?  I thought you were an actor, but it seems like you—”

“Oversee a lot of shit?” Gabriel filled in the blanks.  “I do.  When Chuck brought in his new pool of talent, I was sent in to vet them, in a way.  See if they were worth keeping around or not, their work ethic, how they were behind the scenes.  See how much we’d wanna use them in the future.  To answer your question, no.  If I read every single script, I’d never see a camera again, do you have _any_ idea how much filming we do on any given day?”

And, all right, that sparked fear deep in Sam’s gut because he knew damn well he’d been a shit-show.  And if Gabriel was vetting the new talent, that was the reason he’d been watching Sam, there was no other motive besides seeing him fumble and—God, he was fucked!

“Really?” Sam inquired, voice cracking like a prepubescent boy.  “That’s interesting.”

“Yep.”  Gabriel was wearing a devilish grin.  “Wanna know what I think about you and what I’d put on your report card?”

No, Sam _didn’t_ want to know at all.  In fact, he’d love to plug his ears and start singing fucking Lady Gaga at the top of his lungs, instead of hear what Gabriel had to say!  But instead, he acted like a normal human, glanced over and nodded, to give Gabriel the go ahead.

“Obviously, you were a train wreck.”  He didn’t bother to sugarcoat it.  “But!”  Gabriel raised a single finger, “You _can_ take direction!  I don’t know what Ruby said to you, but it stuck.  When the light bulb flickers on, _damn_ , does it shine bright.  You two nailed it, literally and figuratively.  Not to mention this body and that package?”  When Gabriel’s eyes raked over Sam he hoped his overactive imagination wasn’t playing a trick on him.  Sam was _praying_ the seductive timbre in Gabriel’s voice was just that: a real seduction.  “You’re already enough to drop some panties.”

“So…” Sam prayed he wasn’t being too forward when he asked, “Does that mean I didn’t _completely_ blow it?”

“Mm, now there’s an image—that mouth wrapped around a cock,” Gabriel all but purred, taking advantage of the double-meaning shamelessly.  

Apparently, Gabriel had no filter at all, and Sam needed to be careful of his wording, because he literally tripped over air while walking and struggled to correct himself.  By the time he was upright, they’d arrived at their cars and he was glaring something fierce at the actor.  

“Sorry!  It was begging to be said!” Gabriel stuck out his bottom lip innocently, “Anyway, I think you’ve earned another go.  At least, that’s my deduction.  I think you still need to find your medium, your niche.”  He leaned on the hood of the car, staring Sam down when he asked, “You wanna give me any hints?”

There was a split-second where Sam almost, _almost_ broke.  That he was just about to blurt that, yeah, he’d much rather be shooting with men.  But he wasn’t sure he was to that point yet, and again, he wanted to stay marketable and do it all.  He knew his shape, his physique was appealing across the board and women viewers would be apt to follow him if he found a nice place to call his own.

“No,” Sam finally came up with.  “I guess we’ll just have to wait and see where I fit in?  If they keep me around that long.”

“Oh, you will fit in.  Trust me.  Now, drive safe, sure I’ll see you around again,” Gabriel waved and ducked into his car.

Sam did the same and turned the key immediately to make it appear like he was leaving.  When Gabriel spun his tires and took off, Sam lingered because…all those innuendos, all those half-jokes and the way that Gabriel looked at him.

He _couldn’t_ be imagining that, could he?

Holy hell, it had his heart beating fast, the fact that his celebrity crush _could_ want him on some level—   
  
It wasn’t just baffling, it was the things that dreams were made of!  Sam hadn’t even pictured himself in the scenario of meeting Gabriel, let alone having these one-on-one chats about his future.  About helping Sam find himself and with that — the best way to keep a job.  With all the enticing flirting and amazing come-hither stares that Sam _knew_ he wasn’t imagining!  He prayed he wasn’t, even though it was too good to be true—

But then again, Gabriel thought of sex as a job.  There wasn’t much hope for anything beyond a working relationship between the two of them anyway, right?  At the same time, it gave Sam incentive to push forward and excel, because once he had enough street cred under his belt… _maybe_ he could land a scene with Gabriel.

If that wasn’t a goal worth striving for, he didn’t know what was.  Between Ruby’s advice, this new flame that added to the previously lit fire, Sam was feeling better about his new job.  Optimistically taking into account they continued to give him work.  It looked like Gabriel had taken a shine to him, so that meant hopefully Sam could expect more screen time.

He could prepare better with the knowledge of what it was like when he got the scripts.  Sam was so much more confident.  He could do this, he really could!  Ironically, sex was the last thing on his mind.    
  
It wasn’t a joke when both Ruby and Gabriel said it was a job and that was it.  That’s how Sam viewed it, too.  Porn was weird.

\-------------------------

Three more scripts landed in Sam’s hands.  Three more chances to make the dough for his stupid student loans.  And...three more situations based around “grinning and bearing it.”

That’s what Gabriel watched from a front-row seat, as Sam struggled (yet in the end, put out a good performance for the editors) and he was _still_ trying to figure the kid out!  Why Sam was doing it, because it was something _besides_ the money—it had to be!

Yes, Gabriel had made Sam his pet project, and he knew going this far out of his way probably wasn’t healthy and if anyone found out about the favoritism he may get a tongue-lashing.  But Gabriel couldn’t help it!  He was drawn in, not only by the gorgeous face and obviously hot body, but by all this mystery that surrounded Sam.  Everyone else in the industry was literally ‘what you see is what you get.’    
  
Oh, not Sam.   
  
Gabriel was determined, hell-bent on solving this riddle, he’d been testing the water, he’d been working behind the scenes, hand-selecting the material given to Sam to see where the kid fit.  To see where he’d shine.  ...Even though Sam had no idea Gabriel was doing it.  See, everyone had a specialty in bed, a kink they showed piqued interest with, those things could translate over to film—Gabriel just had to find it!   
  
So far, it wasn’t the cheesy role-play.  It wasn’t anything BDSM (he made sure the scene was ridiculously light, just to see how he’d react).  And right now, it _wasn’t_ a threesome.

Gabriel couldn’t figure out what the goddamn missing link was!  And it was frustrating as hell!

Instead of staying back, far away from the cameras and the director, Gabriel began pacing closer to the set.  Ruby was there, she was one of the women so he figured that would help Sam along.  After all, she’d been some source of inspiration on his first day, not to mention he’d chased her down when they closed set.  

So, here Gabriel was, thinking Ruby and Sam may have some chemistry and a threesome was every dude’s dream, right?

Apparently, it _wasn’t_.     
  
Another resounding, “Cut!” rang through the hall and the fluffer was called.     
  
Again.

But, see, at this point, Gabriel was irritated.

So Gabriel decided to shove the chick out of the normal stall where Sam would go to get his dick sucked in-between scenes to stay hard.  He made the executive decision to confront the man head on.

Sam turned the corner, dejected, even though he was about to get a friggin blowjob (which, ya know, would _normally_ make people pretty damn stoked!)—but Gabriel knew that Sam was having problems.  And he hated it.

But the second the kid caught sight of Gabriel he lit up.  But…it wasn’t in a ‘oh, hey, are you yelling at me’ kind of face, it was a ‘oh God, please tell me you’re here to suck me off’ way.  Which Gabriel found very, _very_ interesting.  And borderline arousing.  Maybe it was like Pavlov’s Dog.  Get behind the curtain, get dick sucked.  Didn’t matter who was here.  But he looked simply enthralled by the fact that it was Gabriel.

Very soon, though, Sam came back to himself and before he could blurt out any excuses, he was interrupted.

“I don’t get you, kid,” Gabriel kept his voice soft, maybe even pitched it a little deeper—just to toy with him.  “Do we need to get you Viagra?  What is it that does it for you?  I thought Ruby would help, at least!”

They had enough privacy that he didn’t feel bad, reaching out smudging a lipstick stain from low on Sam’s hipbone.  Just to touch him, because the rules were fuzzy and they were well-hidden right now.  Plus, the excited look Sam had given him?  Gabriel needed _more_.  He brushed his fingers along those well-cut muscles, just to see how Sam would respond because this was…an experiment.

Curiously enough, Sam’s breathing hitched and his eyes followed Gabriel’s ministrations, “I-I think I’m having a bad day.  The last two went well…ish.”

“Yes.  They did... _Ish_.”  Gabriel emphasized, because although Sam had picked himself back up quicker and gotten the shoot done much easier and sooner than now, he still had the initial hiccup.

He wouldn’t be stopped, now that Gabriel had him he continued to pry, “Is there something you’re not telling me, Sammy?  Something you want to talk about?”

Gabriel had yet to remove his hand and roughly grabbed Sam’s flank, pressing the importance of his question.  Just that touch?  Just that assertive pressure and dominance from Gabriel alone?

A real _honest_  whimper had Gabriel glancing down, seeing Sam rock hard and pulsing in the blink of an eye.

He hadn’t even needed to touch his cock, and Sam was thick and ready, just like that.  Lust shot down Gabriel’s spine and he glanced up to see the young man flushed in embarrassment.  But that wouldn’t do, he _didn’t_ want Sam to feel that way, he refused—so he traced a finger along the underside of Sam’s cock, making him shudder and stifle a moan—

And God, it was glorious.

“I’m gonna ask you again,” Gabriel’s voice was dark and hungry in a way he hadn’t felt in a long time.  He stepped in closer, even though they had privacy he needed to be right there, his lips brushing against Sam’s ear, “Is there something you’re not telling me?”

He could feel precum ooze into his palm as he wrapped his hand around the thick head of Sam’s cock.  Just from the simple touch, his eyes were squeezed shut and he was breathing hard.  Yet, he was also nodding.

“C’mon, I won’t blab,” Gabriel promised, fisting the girth and pumping him once.  “Our little secret.”

It came out as one blurted word into Gabriel’s ear, “I’mgay,” and the realization just tickled him.

But then, just because he was a little shit and he knew it, he taunted Sam, “And would you be doing this if _any_ guy had his hand on your dick?”

“P-probably not,” he admitted, breathlessly.

“Mm, that’s what I thought.”  With his brand-spankin’ new theory confirmed, Gabriel pulled away.  He cupped the side of Sam’s cheek, demanding his attention.  “We’re gonna get through today and then things are gonna change.”

All Sam could do was nod, he was a gorgeous fucking mess, and Gabriel was thrilled that _he’d_ done this to the kid by…basically doing nothing.

“Wish you would’ve told me sooner, but there’s nothing we can do about that now.  From here on out?  No more chicks, they obviously don’t do it for you, even when we get good footage it’s an editor’s nightmare.  We’re gonna play a little game during this shoot, all right?”  Gabriel was grinning, because he had a plan.

“A game?” Sam echoed, his brow finally furrowing in concern, “What kind of game?”

“I may help out with directing a little more than usual, perhaps it’ll help distract you” he decided, just because he could.  “And something tells me that this right here,” he tipped his head down to Sam’s still pulsing erection, “isn’t just from not getting laid.  You’re getting laid the daily.  So I have a proposal.”

Suddenly, a gleam appeared in Sam’s eyes, like he knew where this was going and, God, Gabriel hoped he did.  He hoped that he wasn’t imagining this…whatever it was between them, because once the words were out there, they were out there for good.

“You make it through this in one take.  One!”  He raised his finger for emphasis, “Next project is with me.”

It looked like the breath was stolen from Sam’s lungs and his pupils dilated—the exact and delicious reaction Gabriel had hoped to garner, he was _not_ disappointed.  If Sam could be captured like this by the camera?  He’d be a goddamn star.  But then, a selfish part of Gabriel wanted this image of Sam all to himself, which—

Kind of shocked him.  But he shook off those feelings right away, especially when Sam found his voice and quipped:

“Are you even allowed to make those kinds of choices?”

“You bet your sweet ass I am.”  Gabriel haughtily crossed his arms.  “The question is, would you like that?”

“I think it’s pretty fucking obvious,” Sam dared to grab Gabriel’s wrist once more and force his hand around his dick.  “Now, get me nice and hard, fluffer.  Because I’ve got to go finish a scene.  In _one take_.”

“Oh yeah?”  Gabriel’s eyes lit up in glee, because Sam was not only being a cheeky little fuck, but taking his challenge for real.  Just to set him off further, he commented, “Well, I better be a good fluffer, then, right?” and sunk to his knees.

Sam’s almost buckled when Gabriel took him down his throat and bobbed on his cock, the shock from the sensation and knowing just _whose_ mouth was wrapped around him was probably enough to make him blow his load right then and there.  A loud moan echoed through the studio, the rest of the staff fell awkwardly silent and Sam slapped a hand over his mouth.

Gabriel laughed around the cock in his mouth, which sent zings of vibrant and pleasure through Sam like no other.  He was killing himself trying to stay quiet, and he had to force Gabriel off him or else he really was going to cum down his throat.

Giggling like a schoolgirl, Sam smacked him and admonished, “You’re such a jerk,” before he added, “But, God, does your mouth feel like Heaven—” and kissed him before he went back on set.

Sam…had just _kissed him._

Like it was nothing.

But to Gabriel, he was here, shell-shocked, because of how natural just a quick peck was.

He hoped, he prayed that it didn’t throw Sam off his game, that he didn’t over-analyze what just happened because it was an accident.  The kid needed to pull this scene off, and Gabriel knew for a fact that he was ready to blow.  So as long as they got that money shot, that was all that mattered.

Gabriel kept his promise when it came to being there, next to the director.  He stayed right with the camera angles, he kept Sam in his line of vision, made sure he knew that Gabriel was watching as Ruby rode him and another sat on his face.  And every once in awhile, Sam and Gabriel made eye contact.

And that was the part that _sizzled_.

Not blatant sex on the camera—it was the open and brazen _craving_ that Gabriel had for Sam.  The longing and heated gaze Sam returned, appearing like he wanted to eat Gabriel alive.  God, it was so fucking tempting—this right here—was Sam’s niche.  He could feel their damn chemistry from across the room as he took apart the two women he was being taped with.     
  
Gabriel stayed behind the camera and he didn’t hold back in showing Sam just how badly he wanted him.  There were a few moments, just _half-seconds,_ where Gabriel was full-fucking-ready to yank his clothes off and make it an orgy.

Take advantage of that gorgeous fucking body, suck Sam down his throat again.  Maybe let the girls sixty nine while he plowed into Sam’s tight ass, or they could add Ruby into the mix—run a train on her.  Sam could fuck into her while Gabriel fucked into Sam, or something.  Just as long as he got the flawless man who continually stole breath-taking glances at Gabriel. Ah, it was enough to make his mouth dry.

It was so strange, because half his brain was wired on ways to make the porno better, the other half was focused on how bad he wanted Sam.  Gabriel…didn’t want people.  His job revolved around sex so his private life was decently relaxed.

Sometimes there were celebrations, going out to the bars and bringing home one night stands.  But his celebrity _always_ got in the way.  It was another reason he distanced himself from relationships and other people.  But something about this kid… He drew Gabriel in.  In, to the point, that he had to glance down and make sure his own pants weren’t tented.  Sam Winchester was such a beautiful, fucking divine and sexual creature all at once...

He was genuine, adorable, honest, sexy as fuck and he _tried_.  He tried _so_ damn _hard_.

Gabriel’s incentive?  Shit, he was pretty fucking positive the kid would come out on top.  And, lo and behold, when he pulled out of Ruby and covered both women in his cum, there was a beat right before the director yelled, “And it’s a wrap!  Good job, Sam, good work, ladies!  Go ahead and hit the showers.”

However, that entire time, building up to his climax, Gabriel could feel his heart pounding out of his chest.  Because while Sam’s hips were snapping inside of the brunette, his hair may have fallen into his face and obstructed his eyes from the camera—

But the _entire_ goddamn _time_ , he and Gabriel’s gaze was locked.  It was unwavering in a heated, fierce yearning that neither could describe.  Each pump of his hips was like a promise, like he was _begging_ for Gabriel’s and this fiery sexual tension all but scorched the room between them.  

Right up until he climaxed, Sam was ultimately focused, putting everything at arm’s length and zeroed in on Gabriel, and he’d never felt so much intensity.  Hell yeah, that could get addicting…

Sam was handed his robe, but right before he turned towards the showers, he pushed his sweating brow and called over to Gabriel, “Did it in one take!” aloud, because no one had any idea what they were talking about.

“Yeah, you did.”  Gabriel bounced on his heels, hoping he didn’t look visible disheveled or anything.  “You get a prize!”

With that damn puppy dog smile he’d started to adore, Sam bounced off towards the showers and it was all Gabriel could do to stay here and not follow him.  
  
\------------------------------------------   
  
After Sam’s shower and the goodbyes, Gabriel knew the kid was going to be thoroughly spent.  Threesomes did that to you.  Especially after multiple takes.  He could see just how in shape Sam was, but that’s something he’d just be feeling tomorrow.  Damn his stupid brain, wanting to be there to massage his sore muscles and—   
  
His shower was the quickest one known to man, because it looked like Sam was done and searching for Gabriel in the next instant.  Yes, the feeling was mutual, but Gabriel was still holding his cards close to his chest.  He couldn’t help it.  He’d had coworkers attempting to seduce him before, but not the other way around, in a mutual way?!   
  
To be honest, he was a little freaked.  Still, Sam’s smile did wonders to cheer him up, and Gabriel’s suggestive, “Wanna get out of here?” led them out of the building.  Eventually, Gabriel had to bring up the subject, “So can you give me an idea about why you’re so shy about coming out?”   
  
Sam stopped walking for a second, and Gabriel did the same, turning back around and asking, “What?  Is it something you’re afraid to talk about?  Or the feelings that come with it?  Talk to me, kiddo.”   
  
“A little bit of both?” he guessed and sighed heavily, “I don’t know _why_ it’s a big deal, but just saying the words and admitting it is hard.  I know I’m not attracted to women.  Every relationship I’ve been in has been…forced.  Even though my girlfriends have been amazing, like, perfect on paper but it’s always been _me_ who’s the problem.  I never understood.  Never thought that I could be…”

“Gay.  You _need_ to get used to saying the word.  Makes it a whole lot less scary.”  Gabriel’s voice was oddly understanding, considering the fact that less than an hour ago they’d both been overwhelmed with need by the mere concept of fucking each other’s brains out.  “And sometimes it happens later in life.  When you come into who you are as a person.  Sometimes you gotta find yourself, and sexuality isn’t high on the priority list.  You’re a good person, Sammy.  Ain’t something to be afraid of.”

With a shy smile, Sam offered a genuine, “Thanks.  That…really means a lot, actually.  I don’t talk about it.  Never have, never really will, I guess.  But maybe this will help me.  Being with you, especially...”

It was just around the time they got to the cars that Gabriel quipped, “What?  Am I some kind of therapy?”  Then he crowded Sam against what he knew was his vehicle and asked, “Is that what those bedroom eyes were for during the filming?”

Sam looked like he had a dirty retort on the tip of his tongue, but he quickly zipped his lips and smirked.  “Sure.  We can call that...therapy.”

“Now, I’m not saying I’m gonna cure you, or anything…” Dammit, Gabriel knew this was unprofessional!  He _knew it_ and he couldn’t stop, but his hands were hooked in Sam’s belt loops and he was tugging him closer, “But I _can_ promise the experience will be enlightening.”

“So—” Sam’s voice was breathless and he was dipping downward, “I really _do_ get to collect my prize?  That wasn’t just the deal of a century to trick me, and get my ass in gear?”

“Yep.”  He popped the ’p’, his eyes unable to leave Sam’s lips, musing over how Sam considered them working together ‘the deal of the century.’  That was lovely, luscious news... “But you gotta tell me what you’re comfortable with and what will make it the best prize ever.  Since you won it, and everything.  Wanna make this easy _and_ fun for you.  Especially given the fact you lied your way through your resume,” Gabriel tutted, “I need to know the _real_ Sammy.”

Gabriel meant every word, he _did_ , and he needed to know— _especially_ because Sam’s profile was bullshit and they needed to start fresh with real information.     
  
But Gabriel _also_ wanted to haul this little shit down and kiss him for all he was worth.  Gabriel hadn’t felt this way about _anyone_ in God knows how long, and he shouldn’t be feeling this way about another actor!  …even though actors dated all the time, that was beside the point!  This was different.  The adult film industry, the whole sex aspect—

“I want you to fuck me however you want to fuck me.”  Those sinful words zinged through Gabriel like an electric shock.  The way Sam continued to watch him, almost baiting him, when he asked, “I bet you can get creative about the means.  Or the writing staff can.  Is that okay?  I mean, will that be easy and fun for _you_?”

That’s when Gabriel just said fuck it, he was done doing the ‘right thing.’

Sam was working his slow seduction on purpose, and Gabriel had just hit the breaking point!  The way Sam pronounced his words with that sexy timbre, hell, his choice of words!  Now, all Gabriel could think about was pounding into that gorgeous ass he’d had the pleasure of seeing in action from the best angles in the house.  On multiple occasions...  The same glint in his eyes that he hungrily saved for Gabriel alone when he was fucking the two women, playing innocent with no innocent bone in his body—like a little shit head—Gabriel couldn’t he held accountable for his actions any longer.

He grabbed the back of Sam’s neck and hauled him down into a hot, open-mouth kiss.  Eager and needing, he licked inside Gabriel’s mouth right away, desperate to taste him, to feel his tongue brush along his own.  It was so damn passionate, but the thing about it was that—

It was _real_.  Wow—

Gabriel had been caught up, drowning in so many fake-kisses, in so many lewd make outs for the camera for so long that kissing for the sake of kissing?  It turned his world upside down.  It was almost a foreign sensation, but as Sam grappled for his back, to bring them closer still, it wasn’t unwelcome.

Holy shit, he loved every second of it.

Gabriel could feel himself getting caught up for hours in this, getting wrapped up in Sam but—

They _couldn’t_ take it further than this.

Especially, if they had to work together on set.

Slowly, Gabriel tried to melt their lips against one another, languidly brushing instead of the fierce everything-that-he-wanted-and-more.  Sam went easily enough and soon they were left staring at each other, fighting for air.

Gabriel didn’t know why, but he felt the need to say, “I’m sorry.  I don’t know what it is about you, but I’ve been, _fuck_ , I’ve been so unprofessional today.  I just—”

“No, no, no!” there was panic in Sam’s voice, “ _Please,_ don’t apologize.  Please, don’t make me feel like I’m the only one who thinks that…maybe there’s something here.”

That may have taken his breath away, yet again.  Because, damn this kid and his honesty!  Gabriel was used to liars, to the cheaters, to the fakers and those who used you to get what they wanted.  Sam was still so…pure.  Despite everything.  He was _so_ goddamn _pure_.  

And in that moment, Gabriel made this stupid vow to himself that no one was going to touch this stunning, legit piece of ass besides him.  Even if it meant Gabriel had to pull extra hours, working over-time.  Even if it meant he put out double the reels, he _was_ going to be selfish and have Sam all to himself.  Hell, they could make a thing out of it, some kind of tagline, a name for their own series, they could—

Sam was still there in front of him with now-fearing rejection written all over his face when Gabriel remembered he’d been asked a question.

“Oh, sorry, I just got caught up.”  Him and his stupid over-active brain.  “I…you’re not the only one, Sammy.  But we can’t really act on these things.  Not for a while, at least.  We both got jobs, but I _am_ gonna watch over you and take care of yours, okay?  Do you trust me?”

With a light bout of laughter that was music to Gabriel’s ears, Sam nodded with a whimsical, “Actually, I do.  Is that weird?”

“Yes.  You shouldn’t trust anyone in the porno industry.  But!  If there was one you could?  It’d be me.”  He winked and couldn’t help but smile, Sam’s laugh contagious.  “Now, any of this?”  He gestured between both of them, realizing they were still standing so close, “We’ve gotta keep on the DL.  Hell, we kinda…gotta stop it from happening.  Even though I know I won’t be able to control myself, I gotta say that I’m gonna try, if you catch my drift?”

With a huge grin, Sam did, indeed, catch his drift.  So much so that he ducked forward and stole a kiss from Gabriel’s lips, and then fake-gasped, “Oops.  Shouldn’t have done that.  Sorry, self-control problems.”

“You little asshat,” he snipped with no venom.  “Hey, take down my number.  We can brainstorm.  But first, and foremost, I need to know about the things that are big ‘no’s on your list, okay?  So, yeah.  I…may have studied your application.  It’s dangerous to have everything wide open.  Lots of weird kinks out there, and it’s our job to deliver.  I don’t want you in a position where you really wanted the job and would do _anything_ to get it.  You could get hurt, that’s a no-go in my book.  You know, me tryin’ to take care of you and all.”

“Okay,” Sam nodded slowly, and it reflected in his eyes, knowing how much Gabriel really wished to help and protect him.  While he was taking down Gabriel’s number, he said, “You know, we could always have rehearsal before my prize...”

“You minx, you!”  Gabriel’s delight was evident the moment Sam said it.  “Did coming out to me really help you, or something?”

“Nah, it's not that…” he impossibly sluggishly met Gabriel’s eyes and appeared embarrassed.  “I…already had a crush on you coming into the job.  And it kept growing the more we talked.  So maybe I’m just...liberated.”

“Aw, that’s the sweetest thing anyone’s ever told me,” Gabriel placed his hands on his hips and couldn’t help but repeat Sam’s motion, with another stolen kiss.  “Fuck.  This is gonna be difficult.  I can’t keep my hands off you…”

“Secret dating?”  He suggested hopefully.

Gabriel mulled over the idea, no matter how reckless, and came up with, “We’ll see.  But we’ve gotta hit the road.  They’ll be wrapping soon and wonder why the fuck we’re still here.”

“Okay, sounds good.  Can I…?”

Gabriel grabbed the back of Sam’s neck and drew their lips together again—this one with a hint of fervor and heat that left them both wanting more.  When they pulled away, they were both panting heavily and couldn’t tear their eyes away from one another.

“Feel free to finger yourself thinking about me,” Gabriel suggested, and helpfully added, “Since I’m gonna be plowing your ass into next week, soon as I tell the Boss man.”

With an actual whine, Sam responded, “Not fair.  Goddamn tease.”

“Won’t be a tease for long,” Gabriel reminded as he opened the door to his car.  “Drive safe.  Feel free to text me before next time I see you.”

With a nod and a wave, they parted ways.  Both with mixed feelings, tight pants, and prayers that Chuck would okay it.  He usually said fine to anything Gabriel proposed, but there was still that slim chance that Sam wasn’t well-known enough to be working with Gabriel.   
  
It didn’t matter—Gabriel was determined to make it happen, dammit.  He’d see this through.  All of it, whether it was making Sam comfortable during the getting-out-of-debt thing, starring in a new series as Gabriel’s own personal pet, or the risky play of getting together.  Of...being together.     
  
Wow.     
  
Gabriel would take it—Sam was special and the actor had watched people come and go, no one had ever perked up his interest, let alone captivated him like this man.  Gabriel was positive the lengths he’d already go to for Sam meant something, and he’d follow where his heart led him.  Fuck.  His _heart_ was something he’d buried a long time ago, it didn’t have any use in the industry, but it had recently resurfaced from where he’d dug that hole.   
  
Add that one to the growing list of why this secret relationship was totally worth it.  Sure, Sam couldn’t act worth shit, but after they made their first film?  Gabriel had no doubt it would catch like wildfire.  Because they _were_ wildfire.  Like gasoline and a match, Sam and Gabriel would ignite the entire operation with their chemistry and the fans would be begging for more.     
  
Gabriel couldn’t help smiling, because more than anything—he couldn’t wait to _be with_ Sam.  It couldn’t happen fast enough!


End file.
